


Hate Sex But Without The Hate

by Kit_kat_switch



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, More Like Angry Sex, Rick and morty have a fight, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_kat_switch/pseuds/Kit_kat_switch
Summary: Rick and Morty get back from an adventure pissed off, yelling turns to kissing and sin happens.





	Hate Sex But Without The Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Probably very bad smut ahead beware

It was late when Rick and Morty got home. As soon as they exited the spaceship, Rick started yelling. He was furious.   
“W-W-What the f-fuuuuck were y-you thinking M-M-Morty!”  
“I-I was thinking that I-I could get i-it, Rick! And I-I did. A t-thank y-you would be nice!”  
Earlier in the day, Rick had dragged him out of his room saying he needed him for an adventure. That was before dinner, it was now two AM and he was tired, hungry, and most of all fucking angry. All they had to do was get some weird alien fruit that was illegal. Of course, nothing ever goes right when Rick and Morty are in the same room.   
The strange bug creatures seemed to come out of nowhere with laser guns and aiming to kill. Morty was running with the fruit and a gun Rick had given him. As Rick shot a portal in front of them Morty tripped, dropping the fruit. Rick yelled over his shoulder to leave it and run.   
The bugs were getting closer but he couldn’t just leave it behind. He ran back grabbing the fruit while shooting the aliens chasing them. As he grabbed the fruit and turned to run as laser skimmed his ear, that made him run faster. He ran through the green portal as it was closing.   
When he got to where they parked the ship Rick was glaring at him. He grabbed Morty by the arm and threw him into the ship and slammed the door. Then, walked to his side and got in, also slamming the door. He was quiet the entire ride home. Knuckles white while holding the steering wheel. That was never a good sign.   
Fast forward to the present, the screaming match between Rick and Morty was escalating. Morty, being eighteen, had long outgrown being awkward towards his grandfather. He had started to stand up for himself more often and didn’t take Ricks shit anymore.   
“I-I’m not a k-kid anymore, Rick! I-I can look out for myself!!  
“Ha! Y-You risked y-your life for a fruit, M-Morty! A f-fucking fruit!”  
“W-What do you care Rick? M-Morties are re-replaceable, right? Y-You said so yourself!”  
Tears started running down Morty’s face as he finished his sentence. There was a moment of silence as the words sunk in. Realization dawned on Rick.  
“So y-you risked y-your life t-to prove a point? H-huh M-Morty? I-Is t-that it?!  
“S-So w-what Rick! M-Maybe I-I did! M-Maybe I want to be replaced!”  
With that Morty turned and went through the garage door and up to his bedroom. Rick watched as his grandson left, in a spark of anger he started breaking everything in a five-foot radius. 

Morty goes upstairs and lays down on the bed facing the wall. He hears the faint crashes from the garage and thanks, God that everyone in this house is either passed out or a heavy sleeper, really heavy. As he stares at the wall he starts thinking about the fight.   
He hated fighting with Rick. It made him feel guilty, he already had a truly awful crush on his grandfather, he didn’t need to go saying things he didn’t mean. Morty listened as the noise ceased. Morty debated if he wanted to go and apologize and make up now or in the morning. He finally decided he should do it now, God knows Rick can hold a grudge.   
Morty got out of bed and slowly made his way to the garage. He hesitated when he got to the door. He didn’t hear anything. Morty slowly opened the door and walked in, seeing Rick sitting at his workbench.  
“R-Rick?”  
Rick didn’t look up from his workbench. Morty tried again.   
“Rick, I-I’m sorry, I-”  
“Why’d you do it?”  
Morty just stood there surprised by Rick’s voice.   
“W-What”  
“Why did you risk your life over such a stupid thing?”   
Rick’s voice rose slightly in volume before going quiet again. Morty just stayed where he was in the middle of the garage.  
“Answer me dammit!”   
“I-I don’t know Rick.”  
“D-Don’t give me that shit, Morty! Tell me the truth.”  
Rick grabbed Morty by the shoulders and held him in place. Morty looked everywhere except at Rick.   
“Tell me!”   
“I did it for you! You happy Rick? I did it for you! Now let me go!”  
Rick’s grip only got tighter.   
“Why!”  
“ Because I love you, Rick! I love you and I don’t want to! I-I just thought if I did something reckless that I-I’d-”  
“What? You thought what Morty! That’d you’d get killed? Huh? Is that what yo-”  
Morty kissed Rick cutting off what he was saying. Rick tasted of strong, bitter alcohol, yet to Morty, it was so very addicting. Rick kissed back just as strong gripping Morty’s hair, pulling hard, ripping a small moan out of the skinny boy.   
Rick pushes Morty against his workbench, never breaking the kiss. Morty’s arms circle around Rick’s neck, while Rick’s hands go to Morty's hips. As Morty starts to grind against Rick, Rick breaks the kiss and starts kissing Morty’s neck. Licking and biting hard enough to draw blood.   
Morty moans as Rick bites the space where his neck meets his shoulder. Rick only stops to take Morty's shirt off then continues to attack his body with licks, bites, and kisses. Rick slowly moves down toward Morty’s bulge and starts taking off Morty's pants. Rick sucks and nudges Morty through his boxers.   
He looks up to Morty only to see Morty red faced and panting like a dog in heat. With his eyes closed and head thrown forward. The image goes straight to Rick's cock. Rick finally takes Morty’s boxers off along with his jeans. Rick would never admit it, but he loved the way they hugged Morty’s ass.  
As Morty sat on the workbench, Rick started to kiss up Morty’s thigh, moving Morty’s legs to rest on his shoulders. When Rick got to Morty's cock he took it all in one go, ripped a loud moan from the younger male.   
Rick didn’t slow down and he went up and down, holding Morty so he couldn’t move his hips. Right as Morty came to the edge Rick stopped altogether, making Morty crash back down. As Morty lets out a groan of disappointment, Rick starts unbuckling his belt and releases his cock from it’s clothed prison.   
Rick slowly comes back to Morty and captures Morty's lips with his own. The kiss is fast and messy but full of passion and anger and love and frustration. As Rick lubes up his cock and fingers with something he found in his pocket he bites Morty’s lips.   
When he sticks two fingers in Morty pulls his hair roughly in retaliation. Morty throws his head back as Rick hits his prostate and adds another finger. Rick chuckles and starts licking and biting Morty’s neck again, determined to make as many possessive bites as he can.   
Rick finally takes out his fingers, much to Morty’s displeasure. He lubes up his cock with the same unknown liquid and immediately thrusts all the way in when Morty lays down.   
Rick’s pace is fast and unforgiving, and Morty fucking loves it. Rick is rough and punishing and Morty’s pleasure overrides his guilt. And as Rick hits his prostate over and over again Morty is brought to the edge and comes all over both their stomachs with a sound that definitely didn’t sound male. Rick came crashing down after him.   
Rick’s arms gave out and his upper body landed on Morty. If Morty minded he didn’t show it when he closed his arms around Rick and started playing with his hair. As Morty dragged his fingers up and down Rick’s arm Rick lifted his head and stared at Morty.   
“W-What are you looking at?”   
“Please never pull that shit ever again.”  
Morty started giggling and kissed Rick on the lips very slowly.   
“ If I promise not to can we still do what we just did?”   
Rick just stared and brought Morty in for a kiss. Morty took that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go! My first try at smut. Give me all the constructive criticism ( Gods know I need it).   
> Follow me on Tumblr @i-going-to-be-single-forever


End file.
